fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bite of '87
|-|History= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was an incident that occurred in 1987. It was briefly mentioned by Phone Guy in the first game. The details of this attack (and the identity of the animatronic responsible) were not given, but it allegedly caused the loss of the frontal lobe of the victim's brain. The incident contributed to a loss in the restaurant's reputation, which resulted in a major drop in business. As a result of the incident, the animatronics were no longer allowed to wander around the building during the day; the management decided to limit their free-roaming mode to nighttime, so as to "prevent their servos from locking up," as stated by Phone Guy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The details of the incident were later theorised to be revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 during a cutscene after completing the 5th Night. The main protagonist of the game, a child who is being thrown a party at the Pizzeria, is being bullied by Older brother and three older bullies. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, Big Brother and his bullies, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Chica mask commenting that the child is pathetic. Big Brother suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Big Brother decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's head gets stuck between the second row of teeth, and the machine overpowers his skull, crushing through and crushing his skull, causing Big Brother and the bullies to stop laughing and look in horror. After the bite, the child begins to die. Big Brother (Foxy) and his sister (Circus Baby) comes to his little brother's bedside, and apologizes in a brief statement. He had felt remorse for what he caused, and put himself on the path to redemption. The Big Brother is theorized to be Michael Afton, the main protagonist of FFPS, FNaF 1 and FNaF SL. This was however confirmed to be a different bite - The Bite of '83. Trivia *On the A.I. settings for the Custom Night in the first game, entering 1/9/8/7 will cause Golden Freddy's kill screen to appear and crash the game. This was added by Scott to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 to acquire a supposed "secret ending" (a rumor originally started because of information about The Bite of '87 coming to light). This works for the Steam version of the game, the 1.1 version and onwards on Desura, and in the mobile version. *On April 27, 2015, the numbers 8 and 7 could be seen within the code and info on Scott Cawthon's website, possibly hinting at The Bite of '87. **Some fans have even managed to translate this into coordinates, pointing to a Virginian pizzeria. This stirred up the fanbase to assume this was connected to the game series. This led to the pizzeria being heavily harassed by phone calls, but Scott responded with a Reddit post, dismissing it as a mere coincidence and discouraging fans from calling any phone numbers they may think are associated with the game. He has since removed the numbers from the site to prevent further harassment to the pizzeria. |-|Previous Theories= Before Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was released thus revealing The Bite of '87, many fans speculated who the culprit could have been. Previous Theories Possible Perpetrators Unlikely Candidates : Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie are generally considered to be likely perpetrators, due to their jaws being too flat and dull to effectively bite onto a human head. The Puppet and BB are also unlikely candidates, due to both of them lacking a hinged jaw piece. : The original Bonnie can possibly be ruled out as well, due to him completely lacking an upper jaw, as well as the original Chica, since she appears to be physically unable to close her beak. These two were also likely in Parts/Service during the incident, further proving that they are unlikely candidates. : Golden Freddy is also not a likely suspect, due to the fact that he is (presumably) nothing more than a hallucination, and Springtrap is also not a possible perpetrator, due to being locked up in the restaurant's "Safe Room" at the time being and for several decades afterwards. Foxy : Some fans have speculated that Foxy may have been the animatronic responsible for the bite. This is considered most likely by fans because he appears to be the most capable of doing so with his seemingly sharp and broken teeth. :In Foxy's dwelling place, Pirate Cove, there is a sign that reads "'''Sorry! Out of Order'." and Foxy himself is in a state of disrepair, possibly suggesting that the attraction was shut down after the incident. Foxy's jaw also seems to hang loosely, as if it were damaged through excessive force. However, when entering The Office to attack the player in the first game, his jaw is always closed, then falls open. However, the jaw could have been closed due to Foxy's running (his jaw can be seen flapping). :The second game, however, seemingly rules out Foxy as the attacker, as he and the other old animatronics were most likely in Parts/Service when the bite took place. This can also be disproved by the fact that Foxy is still present in the first game - if he ''had caused the bite, then it would seem very odd for the owners of the company to keep him. Freddy Fazbear : : Still other fans speculate that Freddy Fazbear himself was responsible for the bite. On the posted rules in the East Hall in the original game, one of the rules listed states, "Don't touch Freddy." This rule may have been enacted after the bite; however it could also be because the killer disguised himself as Freddy to kill the children, the fact that Freddy is the main animatronic, so he represents this rule for all the animatronics, or due to an incident not mentioned in the games. :There are also two instances of faint handprints or hand-shaped impressions on Freddy's face, implying that someone may have been struggling against him in some way. However, these could also be Phone Guy's handprints, because as heard in the phone call from Night 4, Freddy's song plays when Phone Guy dies, leading some to believe that Phone Guy could have tried to defend himself from the animatronics. Also, when the bite occurred, Freddy most likely had another head, as in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he possesses a different mask than the one which has handprints on it. :However, similar to Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, Freddy was likely in Parts/Service, possibly ruling him out as well. Mangle :Another popular theory amongst fans is that Mangle was the cause of the bite, as its jumpscare involves it swinging from the ceiling of The Office with its jaws open, going straight for the player's head. Upon inspection, it seems that Mangle attacks the upper area of Jeremy's head, where the frontal lobe is located. This further strengthens the possibility that The Mangle administered the Bite of '87 in a similar fashion to its death screen. This is reinforced by the mention that the new animatronics were being scrapped, something that would be likely to occur if one of them had caused the bite. :Another big piece of evidence that Mangle was behind the bite is that it would have a reason to bite a child, as it is known that the animatronic is dismantled daily by the kids and that the staff eventually stopped repairing it, leaving it as a "take apart and put back together" attraction, which could have led it to either hate children (if such a thing is possible), see a child as a possible threat, or otherwise become unstable. This is questionable though since on the fourth night, Phone Guy states that "the animatronics interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare." However, since the actual victim of the bite is never specified, some believe that it wasn't a child at all, and if an adult had received the bite, then it would make sense for the animatronics to respond that way towards adults. :This can also be backed up by the fact that at the end of Night 6, all the toy animatronics (including Mangle) were scrapped due to apparent malfunctions. If Mangle was the culprit of the bite, it would make sense for the owners to scrap the toy animatronics, since the company may have feared that the other toy animatronics could experience similar malfunctions. If Freddy or Foxy (the other two most-likely culprits) had caused the bite, however, then it wouldn't make sense for the company to have scrapped the toy animatronics. :It is also worth noting that Mangle was the only active suspect at the time of the bite, as Foxy and Freddy were presumably in Parts/Service, this could leave Mangle as the only animatronic capable of producing the bite. Despite this, many fans still believe that the bite was somehow caused by a different animatronic, leaving the true culprit unknown and up to debate. Possible Victims Jeremy Fitzgerald :Some theorize that Jeremy Fitzgerald could have received the bite. This is because of the fact that the pay check Jeremy receives at the end of the week dates 1987, and he worked for the entire period that the restaurant was open, which means he could have been the recipient of the bite; during Night 4 of the second game, Jeremy was informed that the animatronics were starting to behave abnormally to adults and almost aggressive towards the staff, yet completely normal around the children in the establishment. However, he probably did not receive the bite on Night 4, since an event like this would most likely leave him hospitalized for a period of time, rendering him incapacitated, let alone able to work. :During Jeremy's final shift on Night 6, Phone Guy tells him that he would be working the day shift for the restaurant's last event before closing: a birthday party. Phone Guy tells Jeremy to stay close to the animatronics to make sure they don't hurt anybody during the party, which foreshadows Jeremy's possible fate of being the victim of The Bite of '87. Patron :If Jeremy did not receive the bite, the next probable candidate would likely be a patron at the restaurant, whether it be a child, or a parent/guardian. Other Theories It is unclear exactly how the victim lost their frontal lobe. One theory is that the culprit bit the victim's frontal lobe clean off; however, this is unlikely, as the resulting wound would most likely have caused the victim to die of exsanguination before medical attention could be provided. The most likely possibility is that the culprit bit into the victim's frontal lobe causing irreparable damage. See Also *The Missing Children Incident *Story (FNaF1) *Story (FNaF2) Category:Plot Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2